1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle windshields and more particularly pertains to a new auxiliary motorcycle windshield for protecting an auxiliary passenger on a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycle windshields is known in the prior art. More specifically, motorcycle windshields heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 4,082,345; U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,096; U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,774; U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,188; U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,727; and U.S. Patent Des. 273,288.
In these respects, the auxiliary motorcycle windshield according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting an auxiliary passenger on a motorcycle.